Hellions (A!)
"Hellions" is the tenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and thirteenth episode overall. Plot Husk walked inside the Inner Circle’s Meeting Room, where Selene and Donald Pierce were waiting for her. -So what was that, Miss Guthrie?- Pierce asked, folding his arms over his chest. -I… I don’t know, White Bishop.- -Your brother and his Power Rangers walked into the Club, doing absolutely nothing. The only one who attempted to do something was Kid Omega, and he was subdued.- -I didn’t know it was gonna happen…- -That’s still unacceptable, Miss. You need to keep your brother under control. Students are complaining, admiring the X-Men’s teamwork!- -What about the Hellions?!- Paige yelled. -They didn’t even show up!- -I am going to talk to them personally.- The Black Queen muttered. -Now, we got customers, get your outfit on.- Husk walked into her room and fixed her hair and makeup, getting into the skimpy outfit she used as a dancer for the club. As she walked down the catwalk to the pole, she wondered why she ever joined in the first place. To get to Emma Frost’s rank? To be a member of the Inner Circle so as to gain power? To feel sexy? When they forced her to undress to a bunch of perverted strangers, she felt it wasn’t worth it. But if she ever considered betraying the Club, they would attack her family… Not only Sam and Jay, but Melody and Jeb too. Once she went back to the dressing room, a Hellfire Club employee knocked on the door. -Miss Guthrie, this young man would like to talk to you.- -I don’t care.- She muttered, sitting across the room without turning around. -You’re not going to give me any chance, Miss Paige?- The young man smirked, running a hand through his black hair. -I’m not a prostitute.- Husk spat bitterly. -Oh, I don’t want that.- -Bullsh*t.- -Trust me…- He whispered softly, and Paige turned around. -What do you want?- -I’m Kade Kilgore and I would like to get to know you.- Guthrie rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. -You just wanna get in my pants.- -Honestly, I didn’t check out your body while you were dancing. I was more interested in your expression. You… You weren’t into it, were you?- -Uh… No… I wasn’t.- Husk confessed. -I… I suggest we meet somewhere else. I want to… Make a deal.- Looking to both sides, she hesitatingly agreed to walk to Kilgore’s home. -What happened is unacceptable…- Selene looked down at the Hellions. -A group of… Pathetic attempts of mutants walks into our Academy and no one does anything? Are you the only ones with powers? Why are students so reliant on you?- -I… I guess teamwork is a pretty big deal…- Hellion muttered. -Well… I’ll show teamwork. Go to the X-Mansion. Defeat the New Mutants for good. Kill them all.- -But… What about Doug?- Keller asked. -Ramsey is a traitor.- Empath muttered. -See?! That’s why people are inspired by the X-Men! People like you are the reason we are having this conversation right now!- Hellion yelled, clenching his fists. -JULIAN!- Selene screamed. -Do you really think teamwork and love and all that sh*t is going to help us?- Bevatron asked. -Not just that… But I think it’s inspiring!- -You better not ask me out now.- Manuel muttered. -ENOUGH!- Selene yelled. -You better leave now.- -So… So you’re actually planning on betraying the whole Inner Circle?- Paige looked up at the young man in a suit in front of her. -It’s old fashioned!- Kade defended himself. -Shaw, Selene, Frost… They’ve had their shots. It’s time to have fresh meat in the circle.- -I agree… They’re wasting a lot of potential they got through the Academy.- -That’s it… I knew you were sensible.- Kilgore smirked. -They’re here!- Warpath said, walking outside to the Mansion’s gardens. The New Mutants followed him, getting ready for battle. Indra went into armor mode and got his sword out, ready to attack. Dani Moonstar pulled out an arrow, aiming it up at where the Hellions were expected to appear. Suddenly, a bio-electrical blast hit Cypher, and Elixir immediately grabbed his wrist, healing him. -They started off on the wrong foot…- Graymalkin commented. -Tell me about it.- Dani muttered, letting go of the arrow, even though no one was seen. -Why did you do that?- Anole asked her. -Wait and see.- Suddenly, Empath’s body appeared in the distance, falling to the ground from a high place. Vic looked up at his teammate, surprised. Then Hellion flew into the visible area, holding Bevatron with his right hand. Icarus propelled himself in the air, flying towards the Hellions’ leader. -Santo…- Victor looked up at his friend. -Fastball Special.- Rockslide grabbed his best friend by his waist, spun twice and threw Anole towards the Hellions. Borkowski grabbed Bevatron’s legs and clawed his calf. -F*CKER!- Marechal-Julbin yelled, shaking his leg to get Anole off him. -JAY!- Rockslide screamed at his winged teammate, watching the scene from afar. -On it.- Icarus muttered, flying down and catching Vic midair. Hellion looked at the New Mutants, fighting as one. Then, he looked at his teammates, defeated after trying to go individually against their enemies. Julian put Bevatron back in the ground and flew towards the New Mutants, holding his hands up in the air. -I… I surrender.- Keller muttered. -What?!- Empath yelled. -This is how a team should work! Otherwise, there is no point in having a team!- Hellion replied, looking at the men in pink uniform. Rockslide, Indra and Graymalkin grabbed the two, taking them to the Holding Cells in the X-Mansion. -W-What about me?- Hellion asked. -You pretty much redeemed yourself, didn’t you?- Victor raised his eyebrows. -And it wouldn’t be the first Hellion they accept.- Cypher smiled. Julian smiled widely walking inside the Mansion with the New Mutants. From the distance, Husk looked at the scene, smiling slightly. Then, she turned around and walked away. -The Hellions have gone missing, Black Queen.- Angelica Jones informed Selene. Gallio’s expression changed as soon as Jones finished the sentence. -Oh… Well… I guess we’ll have to reform the team.- Selene picked up the phone and dialed a Canadian number. -Professor, is she ready?- Selene asked. -Yes, Miss Gallio.- The bald man nodded, looking at the female subject lying on a table, struggling to be free from her restraints. -Miss Shaffer is now… Someone else.- -What kind of mutation was triggered?- -Ailuranthropy.- Hudson muttered. -She can turn into a lavender-furred feline humanoid.- -How did she take it?- -She’s still sedated, these transformations were involuntary.- -Very well. Send her to the Academy as soon as possible.- Selene smirked. Then she turned around at the red haired female mutant. -We have a new member for our Hellions. And you… You are going to join them, Firestar.- Notes * Cannonball, Cypher and Dani Moonstar's sprites were made by User:Loupi. * Elixir's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. * Hellion's sprite was made by User:Shadow757. * Warpath's sprite was made by User:Josh27. Gallery HusksMeeting-Hellions.png|"So what was that, Miss Guthrie?" EnterKadeKilgore-Hellions.png|"You’re not going to give me any chance, Miss Paige?" They'reHere!-Hellions.png|"They’re here!" JayFacesJulian-Hellions.png|Icarus faces Hellion AnoleScratch-Hellions.png|Fastball Special! JAY!-Hellions.png|"JAY!" HellionNewMutant?-Hellions.png|"And it wouldn’t be the first Hellion they accept." Rebecca?!-Hellions.png|"Yes, Miss Gallio. Miss Shaffer is now… Someone else." Firestar!-Hellions.png|"You are going to join them, Firestar." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! New Mutants Arc Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paige Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Selene Gallio (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donald Pierce (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellions (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Julian Keller (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fabian Marechal-Julbin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Manuel de la Rocha (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor Borkowski (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Douglas Ramsey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Danielle Moonstar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joshua Foley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonas Graymalkin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joshua Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paras Gavaskar (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Gitter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Santo Vaccarro (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Laurie Collins (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kade Kilgore (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Truett Hudson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Weapon X (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Angelica Jones (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Proudstar (Earth-1010)/Appearances